As Lovers Go
by LonelyBallerina
Summary: His words. Her decision. One shot! LokixLucy


**A/N: It seems as if I am obsessed with FT and couldn't just shrug it off. Sigh. Oh well, here is another songfic/fanfic about those two (LokixLucy).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail...*sniff***

* * *

><p><strong>As Lovers Go<strong>

"Lucy, can I talk to you?" the leader of the twelve Zodiac signs said.

"Sure, Loki. What about?" she smiled. This was not making it easy for him. Surely, that pretty grin wove spells and incantations that caused him distracted and drove him over the edge.

Loki hesitated. He almost ran for it but the weight of what he was about to say anchored him to the ground. Nervous, he very much was but only he could tell. Hiding emotions wasn't so difficult yet, now, it was nearly impossible to conceal what he was feeling. "Alone?"

Those brown eyes grew wide for a second, "Sure".

They walked together along the park. It was that time of the year again. That time where the prized cherry blossom trees bloomed a lovely shade of pink and gave off a hypnotizing scent. Ohanami as was called in Magnolia. The Stellar Mage ambled forward and Loki trailed behind.

Last night, he tossed and turned, thinking his speech through. He chose his words carefully, afraid that even one error might turn out to be his biggest mistake for the rest of his existence, or eternity whichever comes first. From the moment he grasped the idea, it instantly occupied his mind, his thoughts, his actions, not allowing him a bit of rest. Until he finally decided. Whatever consequence he will face just so she'll know.

Lucy stopped, "Is this good?" She was referring to the place. Behind her, a majestic cherry tree dawned. It loomed over the both of them, veiling most rays of the sun. There were no people around to hear them. They were so far away that it seemed as if they really were alone in this world.

She stood there, patiently waiting for a reply. Loki nodded and sat at the ground, mentally exhausted. He thought, no, he forced himself to think that he was ready but this was racking on his nerves more than he realized. His palms were cold but he was feeling hot. It was like he was awaiting his death sentence. Or worse.

The blonde settled herself beside him, just a little too close for comfort for the spirit. If there ever was such a thing. He was well aware of her presence yet his gaze was fixated on the horizon before them. The sun was setting and the sky was painted a beautiful shade of flames, scarlet and orange. Spring air felt cool and warm at the same time. Serenity swept over them. That is prior to what he was about to say.

"Lucy, I have something to tell you," he started.

She watched him in silence while hugging her knees. If she noticed him clasping and unclasping his fists, she didn't say a thing.

His eyes stayed at the fall of sun below the horizon, unable to look straight at her, "This is very difficult for me to say..."

Not only was his breath uneven, his heart also seemed to go berserk, "...but I can't find any other option".

He should say it but is he truly prepared? Loki glanced at her. Her eyes were full of questions. And he had the answer.

He inhaled the soft spring breeze and said, "I love you, Lucy".

Those orbs of hazel widened and her mouth opened in shock, "Loki..."

"I'm sorry, I just had to tell you..."

**She said, "I've gotta be honest,**  
><strong>You're wasting your time if you're fishing 'round here."<strong>

Loki was disappointed. A part of him anticipated this but another part, the foolish one, prayed.

**And I said, "You must be mistaken,**  
><strong>I'm not fooling...this feeling is real"<strong>

She sighed. He desperately wanted her to understand and damned if it wasn't grandiose.

**She said, "You've gotta be crazy,**  
><strong>What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?<strong>"

He knew that one day his reputation would backfire on him and this was it. She imaged him as a liar. And if only he could assure her.

**"You've got wits, you've got looks,**  
><strong>You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."<strong>

Loki reached towards her. But she evaded. Her face unfathomable.

**All wrong.**  
><strong>All wrong.<strong>  
><strong>Yes, you've got me...<strong>

She was no longer looking at him, her eyes were downcast and shadowed.

**I'll be true, I'll be useful...**  
><strong>I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.<strong>  
><strong>And I'll belong to you...<strong>  
><strong>If you'll just let me through.<strong>

Never had he begged for acceptance for women. Then again, she wasn't any other. She was her own self.

**This is easy as lovers go,**  
><strong>So don't complicate it by hesitating.<strong>  
><strong>And this is wonderful as loving goes,<strong>  
><strong>This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?<strong>

The truth had already been said. So here is the rest.

**And I said, "I've gotta be honest**  
><strong>I've been waiting for you all my life."<strong>

She glanced at him. There was something in her eyes. Belief, was it? He couldn't tell.

**For so long I thought I was asylum bound,**  
><strong>But just seeing you makes me think twice.<strong>

It may be dramatic but it was downright accurate.

**And being with you here makes me sane,**  
><strong>I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.<strong>

She smirked playfully at his choice of words.

**You've got wits... you've got looks,**  
><strong>You've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?<strong>

"...I don't know..."

**Tonight.**  
><strong>Tonight.<strong>  
><strong>You've got me...<strong>

"...It's not as easy as you say..."

**I'll be true, I'll be useful...**  
><strong>I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.<strong>  
><strong>And I'll belong to you...<strong>  
><strong>If you'll just let me through.<strong>

**This is easy as lovers go,**  
><strong>So don't complicate it by hesitating.<strong>  
><strong>And this is wonderful as loving goes,<strong>  
><strong>This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?<strong>

Finally, he saw her smile.

**This is easy as lovers go,**  
><strong>So don't complicate it by hesitating.<strong>  
><strong>And this is wonderful as loving goes,<strong>  
><strong>This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?<strong>

Evening had already settled and above, little diamonds sparkled and shone as if sharing a mischievous wink. The couple gazed at each other, no words exchanged. That is until one small petal passed between their meeting eyes. It was exquisite for the hue of pink was replaced with the extraordinary brilliance which resembled that of a rainbow. It wasn't seconds after that the spring breeze blew and a shower of colors enveloped them. It was a sight to behold. Lucy laughed at the view, awe dancing in between her giggles. And Loki was bedazzled, not by the natural magic that was happening around them but by the girl stunningly amazed beside him.

His own actions surprised him; he reached towards her and caressed her face. His thumb trailing along her soft cheek. And upon impulse, his lips met hers, planting soft and slow pecks, asking for permission. Lucy's hand was on his chest and for a moment, he thought she would push him away but then, her lids closed and she granted him and opened herself. Both melted against each other. The kiss deepened and became more passionate. Their hearts quickened and both bodies burned as if set on fire. Her hands were now on his hair, gripping his mane as if she'd fall if she ever let go. His kiss was gentle yet urgent, longing and so was he as he stroked her face. It was weakening and yet a strong and refreshing energy surged through them. A tingling sensation passed where their bodies touched. But sooner or later it had to end.

They were both breathless as they parted. Lucy's eyes fluttered open to see Loki flushed and panting. Looking at him trying and pouring his feelings, something undeniably sparked in her that she tried so hard to deny.

He mustered up courage and gathered strength for her to know and to choose. She would have the last say in the matter. Either way she choose, he already crossed that fragile line of camaraderie still, they were bound by the borders of their worlds as human and spirit.

It would be too complex, not only for her but for the two of them. They weren't supposed to be. It shouldn't have been possible. But she would be dumb enough if she didn't take this chance, "I think I...feel the same way about you". It wasn't true nor was it false. Attraction, affection, friendship, love of these bore a seed with which has already flowered and bloomed. She had already fallen and she knew it.

With that, Loki's eyes widened then a hint of amusement and a gleam of joy flashed through. The foolish part of him has prevailed. But then, of course it would, love made people stupid.

He held her hand and planted another light kiss on her knuckles, "Good enough. That's how I started".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, _this_, took a long time to finish. ****I was trying to find a song which is suitable for another pair but then, I found this instead and it very much clicked with their pairing. The call of paper and pen (or just the computer) was too much to bear. Also, ****I had to edit the last parts over and over again until finally, after days of brainstorming, I thought of an ending which is good enough (for me, that is). Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!Review, review and REVIEW!**

**The song, btw, is As Lovers Go by Dashboard Confessional.**


End file.
